


Proposal

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: This was written in February 2007. I guess I was in a romantic mood.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in February 2007. I guess I was in a romantic mood.

Scream for me  
your soul  
and with your scream, which is your soul,  
paint for me the sky  
of high-summer, and of night.  
Paint it in blue so dark that it  
isn’t black, and in lights so bright  
that I know  
that,  
millions of miles away,  
there are suns burning  
in the blueness of your being.

Dream for me  
your heart;  
make it an island, an oasis,  
an impossibility of blue and green  
just for me.  
There, craft for me two  
palms, between whose waving fronds I  
will  
hang us a hammock.  
And after a long day of swimming  
in the waters of your mind  
we’ll run up the golden sand, and  
collapse onto our hammock;  
I’ll pull you down atop me  
and hold while you  
listen to my heart  
beat.

Live for me,  
your love  
and forge your love into  
a blanket  
of steel and of gentleness,  
and wings.  
Be my gravity  
And the wind beneath (around) me.  
Bind us together in a tangled red skein;  
never let us part  
Fates.  
Stay with me.

Please?

**Author's Note:**

> After completely forgetting to post something last week, I am back! The mountains remain on fire. They are, in fact, more on fire than they were two weeks ago. I would like it if they would please stop that now. Also it is Hanukkah. Happy Hanukkah! \o/ Donuts and fried potatoes for all.


End file.
